Teen Titans have been Trolled
by TheArtsider
Summary: L'habitude est une chose morne et sans saveur que le manque absolu de logique rehausse par son incompréhensibilité totale. Si les Teen Titans avaient à être confrontés à l'animal le plus étrange, le monstre rare, le sauveur de repas de familles, défenseur de la neuve et de l'or félin, les choses changeraient. Ce serait drôle, et tant mieux.
1. Manuel de renversement du quotidien

NDLA : Seul "l'autre" (je ne dis pas son nom de suite) m'appartient en tant que OC qui fait partie d'une autre histoire. J'aurai pu appeler ça un crossover si l'histoire était publiée...

Teen Titans a Warner Bros (ainsi qu'à leurs créateurs)

C'est ma première fanfiction, alors soyez indulgents ou sadiques au possible. C'est vous qui voyez après tout !

Le titre du chapitre est bien sur inspiré du _manuel du savoir vivre à l'usage des rustres et des malpolis_ de Pierre Desproges.

Have fun :p

* * *

**Teen Titans have been Trolled**

**Manuel du renversement du quotidien à l'usage des lustres et des incompris**

* * *

-Je lis.

C'est la seule phrase que daigna lancer le voleur et n'accorda ensuite plus la moindre importance aux jeunes titans, malgré le fait que Robin soit parti dans ses palabres (pensait-il) intimidantes. Les autres se contentaient de regarder ce type étrange qui les avait fait sortir un samedi soir… pour rat de bibliothèque.

***Une heure plus tôt***

-Booyah ! Pizza fromage lardons jambon et napage de sauce incendiaire ! Je vous préviens, celui qui veut manger ça à intérêt à avoir des boyaux en acier !

-Ou à ne plus être humain, ajouta Beast Boy.

-Ou à ne pas en manger, finit Raven.

Depuis leur victoire sur la confrérie du mal, les jeunes titans avaient beaucoup de temps libre. Ils en profitaient donc pour prendre un repos mérité après cette guerre des plus virulentes face à leurs ennemis.

-Tu devrais en prendre, Raven ! dit Beast Boy qui avait soigneusement retiré toute trace de viande de la pizza. Elle déménage, mais elle est vraiment géniale !

-Aussi bonne que du…

-Zglorg ? plaisanta Beast Boy.

-Non, du Mulvrurf ! le corrigea Starfire.

-Bon, si tu le dis…

Raven s'apprêtait à porter la pizza à sa bouche lorsque l'alarme sonna et les fit tous sursauter.

-Jeunes titans, déclara Robin, on a du travail. C'est le musée d'histoire, déclara-t-il après consultation de la carte. C'est peut être les High Five ou un cas isolé, mais pour qu'on nous contacte, ce n'est certainement pas rien. En avant !

*Sauvée par les circonstances* pensa Raven.

La sauce qui s'était écoulée de la pizza avait commencé à faire brûler le tapis.

-Le musée d'histoire expose de vieux objets de la civilisation perse antique en ce moment, expliqua Robin. Beaucoup pourraient avoir envie d'aller voler des objets là bas pour les revendre.

Ils garèrent la voiture en face du musée et sortirent au pas de course. Sauf Starfire, qui s'arrêta net aussitôt sortie de la voiture.

-Les amis, vous ne remarquez rien d'étrange ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est vrai Robin, écoutes !

-Je n'entends rien, dit-il. Aucun bruit, même pas d'alarme. Comment cela se fait-il que nous ayons reçu un signal ?

-Parce que je l'ai envoyé.

Jinx sortit d'un angle mort. Elle avait l'air assez contrariée, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe chez elle.

-J'ai vu quelqu'un rentrer en passant, mais il est rentré sans ouvrir de porte ni déclencher d'alarme, comme s'il était passé à travers un mur.

-Et pourquoi nous avoir appelé ? demanda Beast Boy. Pourquoi ne pas vérifier toi-même ?

Jinx se dandina un peu sur place avant de répondre.

-Il m'a fait peur, avoua-t-elle. Je sens que celui qui est entré avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais bien plus qu'un simple pouvoir. Il n'avait pas l'air armé de mauvaises intentions ni même d'autre chose. Il est rentré comme si il venait visiter de jour.

Raven aurait juré entendre un ricanement. Ou alors c'était juste un bêlement, son esprit n'arrivait pas encore à faire la différence. Ni à saisir pourquoi elle avait pensé ça.

-T'inquiètes petite, dit Cyborg avec un grand sourire. Les types bizarres, c'est notre spécialité !

-D'accord, dit la sorcière en un soupir. Alors on y va ?

La grande galerie d'exposition, lieu de rassemblement des touristes le jour et des voleurs la nuit, était déserte. A l'exception d'un présentoir discret placé contre un mur latéral. Un homme vêtu simplement lisait le livre qu'il avait visiblement pris dans la vitrine, et le lisait _sur_ la vitrine. Ses cheveux étaient blancs mais il avait l'air à peine plus âgé que les jeunes titans.

*_La musique héroïco-menaçante commenc_e*

-Rends toi ! Nous sommes venus pour t'arrêt-

-Je lis.

*_Et elle se termine_*

Et nous en revenons à la première ligne du chapitre. Intriguant ? Non, normal. Enfin, normal pour les anormaux.

L'homme en question avait les yeux rivés sur son livre, un vieux manuscrit à la couverture abîmée, et ne semblait pas vouloir les en lever.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre cela ! dit Robin.

-Je ne le prends pas je le _lis_, répondit l'autre, insistant. Je le termine et le remets en place, fin de l'histoire, et hop vous retournerez à votre pizza.

Il y eut un silence.

-Oui, j'étais là quand on vous l'a livrée.

-Mais le livreur était blond…

-J'étais la moto, dit-il exaspéré, comme si n'importe qui aurait pu arriver à cette évidence. Vous avez des pouvoirs qui défient les lois de la nature et vous pensez encore logiquement ? Vous m'épatez...

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

-Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant, chuchota Starfire à Robin. On pourrait au moins le laisser finir son livre...

-Il ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance, dit Raven.

-Je vous entend, vous savez ?

Une aura noire entoura le livre et le faucha des mains de l'impudent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? dit Jinx qui sentait l'antipathie monter en flèche pour cet hurluberlu. Personne ne peut s'introduire dans un musée sans faire sonner l'alarme.

*_L'ingénieur son est au chômage technique_*

-J'étais une mobilette il y a une heure, et maintenant, hmmm, réfléchissons…

-Arrêtes de jouer avec nous ! dit Robin. On va te livrer à la police et…

-Je porte des gants, dit-il en montrant ses mains. Je ne vais pas l'abîmer votre li…

Un laser le fit décoller de sa position et l'enfonça dans un mur.

- On n'est pas là pour perdre notre temps avec toi ! dit Cyborg qui semblait tenir à sa pizza plus qu'à toute autre chose.

-Je ne murmure point qu'une amitié commune se range du parti que flatte la fortune. A bon entendeur, on se retrouve plus tard les jeunes !

Il disparut dans un éclair de flammèches, réapparut au dessus du livre qu'il saisit sans même tenir compte de la prise de Raven, puis disparut définitivement en emportant le livre avec lui. Starfire vola en vain dans tout le musée mais il avait bel et bien mis les voiles, et avait laissé nos héros pantois : aucune de ses actions ne semblait improvisée voire même logique. Il n'était pas comme les autres.

-C'est pas vrai ! cria Robin. Je ne supporte pas les adversaires qui se moquent de nous à ce point, qui fuient et qui…

-AAAAAH !

C'était la voix de Cyborg. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le pallier, où il se trouvait, les larmes (d'émerveillement ou de joie ?) aux yeux. La voiture avait été démontée puis remontée en Teen-Calèche-tirée-par-un-dromadaire-robotisé : un immense dromadaire fait avec les pièces de la voiture. Et ça collait parfaitement. C'est bien à la place de la voiture que cette chose se tenait, accompagnée d'un mot.

« Eternellement votre :) »

Cyborg chauffa tellement fort que le mot brûla

-Je vais le buter.

* * *

Il devrait normalement avoir d'autres chapitres par la suite, mais pas énormément...

Du moins, j'espère que ce que j'ai fait en guise d'intro vous a plu !

See ya'


	2. Mon Coeur mis à Nu

NDLA : Hi everybody !

Second chapitre tout chaud ! Je pensais ma fanfic condamnée aux bas-fonds des premiers chapitres abandonnés, mais mes deux reviewers m'ont rendu l'espoir ! Viva la Vida ! Je continue donc avec l'autre énergumène !

Le titre vient bien sur de notre dandy #1 Baudelaire.

Have Fun ! :p

* * *

**Teen Titans have been Trolled**

**2 - Mon coeur mis à nu**

* * *

-Tu vois, j'ai du mal à approuver. La jeunesse de nos jours devient violente, impulsive, beaucoup plus qu'auparavant, certainement à cause des médias qui promulguent des messages qui les incitent à ça. Même les honnêtes gens, et j'entends par là ceux qui justifient correctement leurs actes, sont les victimes des personnes qui ne peuvent pas comprendre ce genre de principes. Tu me suis ?

Slade hocha la tête sans piper mot.

-Enfin, comprends-moi ! Tu en es victime aussi, plus ou moins directement, bien que nos motivations ne soient pas les mêmes. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Je pense que tu devrais sortir d'ici, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Slade avait dit cela sans attendre de réponses en mots, mais bien en actes. Cet homme lui tapait vraiment sur le système.

-D'accord, répondit son visiteur inopportun en soufflant. On ne peut même plus compter sur le soutien des gens, maintenant…

Il quitta le terminal informatique sur lequel il s'était assis et sauta par la fenêtre. Slade retira son masque et se passa une main lasse sur le visage, avant de constater qu'on lui avait volé la clé USB qui contenait les codes de l'arme nucléaire ainsi que ses futurs plans.

Il jura.

Très fort.

* * *

Même si son jeune âge empêchait son corps d'exhiber cette caractéristique, la veine sur le front de Robin enflait dangereusement, alors qu'ils rentraient à la tour. Ils s'étaient fait avoir en beauté.

-C'était qui ce type ? demanda Beast Boy. Vous avez déjà vu des pouvoirs pareils, vous ?

-En général, dit Raven, qui était la seule à avoir gardé son calme, les humains dotés de pouvoirs n'en ont qu'un seul, mais j'ai clairement senti que ce n'était pas son cas. Une simple téléportation ne suffit pas pour se libérer de mon emprise.

-Vous y avez été un peu fort, dit Starfire en sortant du frigidaire ce qui ressemblait étrangement à quelque chose de translucide, de vert, et de possiblement vivant. Peut-être qu'il nous aurait simplement rendu le livre après l'avoir fini…

-Et auquel cas il aurait changé les pneus de ma voiture en donuts ? s'indigna Cyborg, toujours sous le choc. C'est un dromadaire, maintenant, Starfire, un **_DROMADAIRE !_**

-Je vais prendre une douche, dit Robin sans tenir compte du reste, alors que Cyborg commençait à prévoir les funérailles de sa voiture.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir assez intensément. Le livre qui avait été dérobé était un manuscrit sur la cité d'Uruk, mêlant mythologie et histoire mésopotamienne. Aucun risque apparent, mais Robin se centrait plus sur le personnage qui l'avait volé. Sa fierté avait été bafouée. Il entra dans la salle de bains, qui était bien embuée pour une salle de bains vide.

Un cri de femme suraigu retentit, mais ce n'était que… _lui_.

-Ca va pas la tête de rentrer sans prévenir ? On n'a plus le droit à un petit peu d'intimité ?

Entièrement nu, et sans la moindre trace de pudeur, l'élément perturbateur se douchait comme s'il s'était agi de sa propre maison. Robin sortit précipitamment de la salle de bains et se rua vers la grande salle.

-Il est là ! hurla-t-il. Le type de tout à l'heure !

-Comment ça _là_ ? demanda Beast Boy.

-Sous la douche !

-Plus maintenant !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir qu'effectivement, il en était sorti.

Sans vêtements.

Poings sur les hanches, il faisait face à tout le monde. La rougeur se répandit assez vite dans la salle, alors que lui ne semblait rien déceler de problématique. Puis il comprit.

-Vous inquiétez pas, les filles, vous connaîtrez bien ça un j-

Cyborg lui lança la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir un bol de fruits, qui s'écrasa sur son visage avec un *_**bling***_ sonore. Il tomba, inconscient et toujours aussi nu, devant Robin, face contre terre.

Beast Boy fut tenté de rire, mais se retint.

* * *

-Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, hein ?

La nuit était passée, et chacun avait retrouvé ses habits. Tous prenaient plaisir à narguer le squatteur maintenant qu'il était dans une cage aux barreaux magnétisés qui empêchaient la téléportation. Lui, était assis en tailleur en son centre, et ne paraissait pas si inquiet. Robin s'approcha de la cage et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qui est tu ?

-Je suis Pardaramskha de la Viejya d'Anathème. Mais la plupart des gens m'appellent Pardaramskha.

-Pardaramsquoi ?

-Pardaramskha, répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Vous devriez mettre en moyenne trois jours à le prononcer clairement et correctement si vous le répétez fréquemment. Je dis ça par expérience.

Raven eut une sorte de déclic. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Entendu, ou lu. Idem pour Starfire.

-Dites, je peux aller m'acheter un sandwich ? Je reviens juste ap-

-Hors de question ! dit Robin. Tu restes ici !

-Un mazgarkli alors ?

-Oh oui ! dit Starfire, jubilante. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'en demande un !

-Ne lui donnes rien, Starfire, dit Cyborg. C'est un criminel comme un autre.

-Ouaich l'autre ! Chui pas chi mauvais !

Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais Pardaramskha mangeait un sandwich.

Jambon fromage.

Cyborg l'aurait bien transformé en descente de lit sur le champ si les barreaux ne les séparaient pas.

-Pourquoi s'être infiltré ici ? Tu devais savoir que tu allais te faire prendre, alors qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

-La distraction.

Beast Boy s'approcha de la cage.

-Tu veux dire que tu es venu prendre une douche chez nous pour _t'amuser_ ?

-Je veux dire que je ne l'aurai pas fait si vous ne m'aviez pas interrompu pendant ma lecture. Je vous devais bien ça, et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. En plus, les personnes armées de pouvoirs m'ont toujours intéressées, tout particulièrement les jeunes, qui en font un usage ridicule.

Tous sans exception lui auraient bien enfoncé la tête dans le sol pour cette phrase. La cage fut son salut. Le pire étant qu'il ne disait rien pour vexer ou blesser : il parlait comme si ce qu'il disait était une évidence.

-Alors, maintenant, dis-nous où est le livre ! enchaîna Robin, qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Tu ne l'avais plus avec toi !

-Sur son présentoir, bien tranquille. Je vous avais dit que je le leur rendrai, mais impossible de compter sur vous, ah ça non ! C'est quand même incroyable que…

En serrant les dents, Robin se détourna pendant qu'il commençait un méditation métaphysique sur l'importance d'être jovial même avec les personnes embêtantes. Il vérifia et constata qu'effectivement, l'annonce était tombée : il y avait eu effraction, mais absolument rien n'avait été volé ou endommagé dans le musée.

A cet instant, l'alarme sonna. Robin se rua vers l'écran pour y découvrir que Cinderblock s'était échappé de prison et s'en prenait à tout ce qui bougeait en centre ville. C'était bien le moment !

-Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec lui ! déclara-t-il, sur les nerfs. Tu es la seule à pouvoir rester calme en présence de ce type, dit-il à Raven en la prenant à part. Tu penses que tu peux t'en charger le temps qu'on règle cette histoire ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, même si elle était très peu sûre d'elle.

-Jeunes Titans, en avant !

Pardaramskha sourit quand ils entendirent le galop du dromadaire.

Un silence de plomb s'installa.

-Puis-je me le permettre ?

Raven prit, parmi les effets personnels que Robin avait confisqués à Pardaramskha, un livre qui était soigneusement emballé dans une double couverture en cuir lacé, de façon que les mains ne puissent le toucher qu'une fois la couverture retirée. La présence de cet homme la gênait. Il était difficile à décrypter. Sa longue tresse blanche lui donnaient l'air d'un vieillard, mais son visage était celui d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, voire moins, et elle n'arrivait pas à placer de couleur fixe à ses yeux. Le plus gênant est qu'il semblait beaucoup trop à l'aise.

-A moins que ce soit ton journal intime, je pense que ce sera toujours plus instructif que de parler avec toi, dit-elle en s'installant sur un fauteuil, en face de la cage. Tu ne l'as pas volé lui, au moins ?

-Ce livre est bien à moi, mais je m'abstiendrai à ta place.

Raven haussa un sourcil. Elle détacha la coque protectrice du livre et l'ouvrit pour remarquer qu'il ne contenait que des inscriptions en cunéiforme (qu'elle ne savait pas lire). A ce moment, elle se sentit plonger à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Elle voyait les sons se déformer autour d'elle, et les odeurs couler comme de l'eau.

Puis le néant.

C'était pire que les ténèbres de Trigon : comme la non-couleur que l'on voit lorsqu'on ferme les yeux. Une anti-couleur indescriptible, infiniment profonde, et terrifiante. C'était bien la première fois que Raven voulait absolument sortir de l'obscurité. Elle sentit son énergie la quitter à une vitesse affolante, et voyait des scènes de massacre cauchemardesques se dessiner autour d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas pleurer. Mais elle le sentait.

Elle se sentait mourir.

Pardaramskha retira le livre des mains de Raven, qui revint dans le monde des vivants avec une grande inspiration, dont elle profita comme s'il s'agissait de la première de sa vie. Elle suait de tout son corps et était prise d'affreux tremblements. Elle n'avait jamais enlevé la couverture du livre : elle était partie avant.

Il existait donc de telles horreurs dans le monde, bien pires que ses ténèbres.

Pardaramskha lui passa une lingette imbibée d'eau sur le front avec un sourire compatissant.

-Quand diable les gens comprendront-ils que mes paroles sont moins erronées qu'elles en ont l'air ?

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous qui êtes apeurés devant votre écran : Raven va bien !

Je ne peux malheureusement pas publier régulièrement, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour le faire correctement si l'histoire vous plaît.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Reviews ?

See ya'


End file.
